Rise and Shine
by FemmeFrance
Summary: Alfred wants to go to Six Flags... But... he's gonna have to convince Matthew to get on board first ! Almost PWP... but you know you secretly love it... don't be kidding yourself !


AmeCan

What was he doing here? The timid Canadian peered over at his brother. _Matthew. _He scolded himself, shifting uncomfortably The tightness below his waistline unnerved him. _What are you so afraid of? _What is the worst that could really happen? _It's Alfred. _He chided. _Who better to do it with the first time? _

The roller coaster jolted forward and Matthieu smiled cautiously at the American at his side. The carts rolled up the track, creaking steadily, and Matthew's hand reflexively went to the others arm. His brother just beamed down at him. This was supposedly the best amusement park in America, Canada laughed nervously. How come his brother was so laid back and calm? But seeing the brilliant smiled reassured him, calming him and releasing the tension in his muscles. Alfred was so proud that the Canadian just couldn't refuse... plus... America had been very... persuasive.

"Mattie!" His brother had awoken him early that morning by banging rampantly on his door, nearly splintering the poor french engraving. Matthew had trudged from his comfortable bed in a huff and unlocked the door to a noisy Alfred whom was currently slurping down a steaming cup of coffee and had a half eaten pink frosted doughnut hanging off of his right pinky finger, and a white bag with 'food' scrawled across it. The Canadian wondered briefly what kind was in there, but doubted highly that it would be pancakes. He ushered his brother in, a headache already starting to pound at his temples. America's presence, when he was awake and alert was fun and energetic... but... just waking up, it made the poor man's head sore and it made a rare mood pop up... frankly, it made him pissed, but he was too polite to vocalize that. He sat down on his bed, his brother having pounded on the back door. He sighed and flopped backwards, letting the plush comforter relax his built up tension from just having his brother in the room.

"What did you need, Al?" America frowned down at Canada.

"Dude! It's like, 6:30 in the morning! Wake the chiz up and come to Six Flags with me!" The Nation tugged on the more timid ones hand, but Canada did not budge.

"Not now Alfred!" His whisper-y voice increasing in volume. Alfred tugged again.

"Mon dieu! I said not now Alfred!" His voice had risen to a loud level, taking the American aback. His eyes were filled with slight hurt as he tried to shrug it off.

"Uhm... Okay Mattie... If you don't wanna go out bonding with me today, I can leave..." He turned and slowly made for the door. Matthew glared at his back, trying to convince himself that Alfred's precious act wouldn't turn him weak... he could let his brother walk out that door. His nearest, closest friend whom always been there. Since birth... Dammit all! Alfreds' hand was on the door knob, sending a fleeting look back and a small, and almost fake-looking pout planted on his lips.

"Fine." He mumbled, faintly. America had heard him anyway. Canada gracefully got up from his slumped position on the bed and glided to his closet. Matthew felt his brothers eyes on him the whole time. There was a fleeting look in which the other was caught in serious thought, his eyes clouded, America was watching him intently. He shrugged and tugged on a pair of jeans and had his shirt half buttoned when he felt familiar hands slip around him from the back. They slowly undid a button.

"A-Alfie?" Matthew murmured in surprise. The others hand slipped down the front of his chest lightly, eliciting a small, pleasureful shiver from the Canadian. "What are you doing?" His voice even lower than usual.

"Helping." He said, burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck and continuing to undo the buttons, one by slow, torturous one.

"Helping what?" He was almost scared to ask, slightly afraid that he might still be dreaming, or that Alfred would stop.

"Wake you up." America whispered, his hot breath hitting Matthews ear, turning his face red. America's fingers traced lightly over the red faced Canadians chest, traveling further south until they reached the brim of his pants. Canada let out a small gasp when Alfred wormed a finger into the elastic, sending a small sweep across the stretch of skin above his groin. "Is it working?" There was a smirk in his voice. Suddenly, hot, slightly wet lips were upon his neck, leaving small nips and sucks and red marks. The Canadian let out a soft moan, feeling blood rush to somewhere other than his face. Alfred worked his mouth down Matthew's neck, shoulders, and spun him to access his chest.

"Y-yeah." He gasped slightly as America's tongue ran over his peck, teasingly. Alfred nipped at the skin, causing Canada to let out feral sounds he wasn't aware he could even make. The younger nations hands grasped into the blonde locks before him. He tugged in a demanding manner.

"Dude, Mattie, careful on the hair." Alfred whined. The other just laughed and ran a finger over the nations cow-lick. "M-Matthew..." He groaned slowly, grabbing the others hand away. "Th-that's cheating." He hissed playfully through clenched teeth. America reached up to the other nations curl and wrapped it around a finger and yanked.

"O-oh! A-Alfred!" A strained moan was drawn from the Canadian's lips. He nodded and placed his hands on Alfreds shoulders. Alfred's hands deftly undid the button and zipper on Matthew's jeans and slipped his hand down to massage the restrained member.

"A-Al. W-we really sh-" He was cut off by the hot lips once more. Alfred bit playfully, earning another groan from the twin nation. He was getting hot by now, and a little impatient. Alfred needed to learn to finish what he had started. He slowly backed the other to the bed, and Alfred's knees gave against the metal frame. He fell onto the bottom.

"Mattie?" He asked questioningly.

"Relax." He purred. Shit! This was what America was doing to him! He was too horny to be embarrassed about his french, confident side. He took to working on the others shirt, unbuttoning it with his teeth. He smirked as he came to the other nations navel, dipping his tongue in. The American shuddered, letting out a slow moan.

"Oh good fucking shit god, Matt!" He hissed. He pulled Matthew back into a kiss. Canada shook his head, and went back, sliding off the others jeans easily.

"You're back in your stretchy pants again, Alfie?" He teased, breathing hotly on the growing bulge in the others boxers. Matthew dragged his teeth across his 'brothers' erection. The American shuddered again.

"F-f-fuck you, M-Mattie! They're just easier to put on!" His fingers curled into the sheets.

"Anxious are we?" He fingered the waistband, pulling them off completely in one swift motion. He huffed hot puffs of breath onto the member now standing full. The sight of it sent blood rushing to his own.

"Oh god." Alfred's eyes fluttered in bliss. His hips twitched as he forced himself not to buck. The Canadian smirked. He blew on it once more before taking a lick. The other squirmed in pleasure.

"So twitchy." The half-french nation ran his fingers teasingly across the tip.

"Fuuuuuuck! Just get on with it!" Alfred spat demandingly through gritted teeth. The swollen member leaked with pre-cum. Matthew took his time though, swirling his tongue about the top, teasing the wet slit. A hand reached to tweak America's nipple. "God Mattie! H-how do you know?" He was panting by this point. Canada finally took it in, inch by inch, hollowing his cheeks around it, letting his cavernous mouth torture the other pleasantly. Alfreds hips came up, in time with Matthew's bobbing head. "M-M-m-m-matthew! I-I-I'm gonna!" But he didn't, because the Canadian removed his mouth, leaving the American to pant heavily. He was leaking and his hardness looked almost painful. Matthew smirked as Alfred took his by the shoulders, bringing him into a kiss. America slipped his hands down to the others pants, tearing them off. The sound of ripping fabric brought Canada back from his lusty state and back to reality.

"Alfred... I liked those pants." He sighed.

"Who gives a fuck? I'll buy you new ones!" Alfred flipped their posistions so that he was straddling the other. Matthew let out a low moan. "Mattie." Alfred growled in his ear, grinding against him.

"No." Matthew flipped them again, quickly spreading the others legs and knelling bewteen them. The American smiled, wrapping his legs around the Canadians waist. This caused a smile to arise on both of their faces. Matthew reached into his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube. America lifted an eyebrow.

"Dude, why do YOU have that stu-" His sentence was cut off with a throaty moan. The Canadian smirked.

"Oui, mon cher?" He pulled out, and slammed back in again. Alfred let out a gasp, wrapping his legs around the other tighter. "Je' suis desole." He laughed, thrusting in again.

"Oh, fuuuuuck. When did-" Once again, he was cut off, a sharp thrust aimed expertly at his prostate. A loud moan ripped from his throat.

"Ah ah ah. You're not as hot when you talk." America just nodded, giving in. The Canadian's hand made it to Alfred's member, pumping slowly as he writhed in pleasure. The American bit back his words, he wanted to cry out. He felt something slip over his mouth. His eyes widened at the strip of fabric he had torn earlier. Canada raised his lovers legs to his shouldrs, going deeper at a different angle, earning a scream that was heard even through the makeshift gag. Matthew's hand quickened it's movements. Alfred's eyes snapped open as he let out another muffled moan, only to squeeze them shut again. The smirk stayed on his face as Canada reached over again, tearing a package open. "You know" He started as he halted his movements, earning a whimper from Alfred. "I never thought I would have a reason to use this when Papa sent me it for Christmas... but, I think you're the perfect person to try it on." Matthew himself was surprised by his own actions, but it was no time for stopping now. He placed the ring on America, the others eyes almost the size of plates. He laid his head back with a sorrowful groan. Matthew started his movements again, striking the American's prostate head on every time. Alfred threw his head back, pleasure shocking through his body, his member aching for release. The half french man ran his thumb across the slit of the others head, his body spasming. Matthew used his free hand to relieve Alfred of the gag.

"Mattie! Fucking! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" His screams filled the room. The Canadian could feel the pent up tension throbbing in his hand. Alfred's hand went to the ring, trying to remove it, but Matthew swatted his hands away.

"You really need to learn to behave." He pulled out of the American, finding another use for the gag, instead slipping it over Alfred's wrists, sinching them together tightly.  
"Matthew... god, why?!"  
"You know... that was exactly what was running through my mind when I was woken up this morning."

"Just... please...?" Alfred's eyes were wide and pleading. Matthew deflated a little. Sighing, he resumed his position, taking the ring off of the others throbbing, hard member.

"Oh, fuuck... Mattie!" America groaned, slamming himself onto Canada, whom let out his own loud moan of pleasure. The Canadian flipped their position's once more. He was now below Alfred, fully sheathed. That's when the American started riding him, slowly, bouncing up and down, moans ripping through their throats. The pace became faster and faster, more erratic, Matthew pumping the others member in time, until both were screaming out in ecstacy, vision white. Alfred collapsed against the Canadian, panting, eyes screwed shut in bliss. Matthew's fingers entangled themselves in his lovers hair.

"Mmmmattie?" It was a murmur.

"Oui, Alfred?"

"I... still... wanna... go to sixflags." Matthew heaved a small sigh, smiling.

"Okay."


End file.
